The Life of my Dreams
by Karasu Sage
Summary: Kazumi a normal girl is put into the Naruto world where she meets Itachi her fav character will she end up helping him get Naruto? Itachix? ;p
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto but I do own Haru, Kazumi and Eko.

Life of my Dreams

Chapter 1

"Hey, Kazumi. Get your fat arse over here its time to go!!!"

"I'm comin' I'm comin' just hold your horses there!" replied the girl that was owner to the name, as she ran over to her group of friends. "And I will have you know that my arse is not fat." With this they turned and left their school campus.

Two blocks down the road the little group of four split into two group and headed in different directions, Kazumi with her friend Eko, who as the years went by was dubbed the ditsy genius. Eko had more blonde moments in a week, even though she had brown almost black hair, than Kazumi had in her entire life and she was the real blonde too. After two or so more blocks, because after that they just got tired of counting how far they went, Eko and Kazumi split ways as well.

Kazumi finished the last 3 blocks home alone. As she entered her house she dropped her backpack on the ground next to the door and went in search of her father throughout the house. When she couldn't find him she guessed he had already left for work, not showing the deep disappointment in him not being there when she got home from school even if was for only five minutes of so.

Her father had been leaving for work early this month and now near the end of the month she had yet to see her father since their vacation to their second home three weeks ago. Her mother even though she worked days had two employees quit and another leave on maternity leave out of a four person office crew. Her mother had yet to come home before she went to sleep in two weeks. Sure she would get calls from them in the middle of the day on her cell, but not much else.

Kazumi went to her room to go on her new laptop computer she had gotten for her birthday. She logged on to her internet connection and suddenly a screen popped up on her computer it was one of her buddies from school. His name was Haru and they shared the last class of the day together, art.

Kazumi had had a crush on Haru since the first semester and had recently learned that he had liked her as well two years prior then only to find out everyone except for her had known it. All hopes of ever having him were dashed the year before when he got a girl who was a sophomore in college to be his girl friend, and no it didn't stop there Haru would talk about stuff he did with his girlfriend even the X rated stuff. Right to the face of a girl who liked him, but that was her life and she had only one outlet for it, the anime Naruto.

Kazumi loved the anime Naruto with a passion. She had pictures f Naruto characters posted all over the walls of her bedroom like wallpaper. She had key chains, action figures and the original Naruto soundtracks always playing in the background. She found a release from the real world in the anime a way to get away from it all if you will.

When the screen popped up on her computer Kazumi chatted with Haru for a while, for even though he no longer liked her they were still friends.

After this Kazumi got up from her computer and got some dinner, while she was a major fan of Naruto she could not bring herself to eat ramen very often, and settled for microwavable burrito, settled in to do her homework on her computer which was to just print out the final copy of her report due the next day in English on a job she might consider in the future.

Then Kazumi did her homework, took her shower, went to bed and dreamt of Naruto.

The next morning Kazumi woke up to the sunlight hitting her back and warming it up and thinking that she had left her blinds open the night before realized it was later in the day than when her alarm clock should have woken her up resulting in the fact that she was late.

Then the smells around her hit her nose. She smelled grass and dirt, and then the sounds hit her she heard birds chirping and wind sighing through the trees.

Kazumi lifted her head up and looked around she was in a forest, a bloody stinkin' forest. No she didn't hate the outdoors or a forest for that matter , in fact she love the forest it just wasn't the place she was used to waking up in the morning when she went to sleep in her own bed.

After getting over the initial shock of waking up in a forest Kazumi realized that this forest looked familiar somehow. She had never been there it was for sure, but it was like she had seen this exact clearing in a picture or something. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks this was from the Chuunin Exam in the anime Naruto.

Kazumi scrubbed at her eyes. It was a sleepy hallucination that's all it was, but when she opened her eyes again she was still in the same place. She was in the Forest of Death. Her eyes widen and she stared around in awe as she walked up to a tree and laid her hand in the trunk. It felt real enough.

SLAP

The sound echoed through the clearing as Kazumi raised her hand to her cheek. Yup that hurt. So she wasn't dreaming. She started to feel lightheaded and ended up sitting on the ground. She sat and stared around her as she ran a hand through her hair.

Here she was a normal, ok slightly normal, average height, blonde haired, gray eyed, defenseless girl, dressed in sweats and a white tank top, which was now completely smudged in dirt, in the middle of a giant forest that was known for being one of the most dangerous in the area. Oh, yeah things were going great.

Kazumi heard a twig snapped of to her left and snapped her head in the direction and completely dropped her jaw to the ground, before her stood her favorite and in her opinion the hottest guy in the entire Naruto series, Itachi. He stood off to her side with an expressionless face in all his black and red cloud glory. Kazumi turned her body toward him.

The staring continued for a few more minutes until Kazumi uttered the first most intelligent thing that came out of her mouth.

"Umm..." she muttered.

Then before she knew it she was slammed up against a tree that was behind her, she scrunched her face up and closed her eyes in pain as she contacted with the wood. She opened her eyes to come face to face with a full blown sharigan. His beautiful red eyes staring into hers as he spoke for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"Um...Kazumi." She said in quiet voice.

"What village are you from I see no village symbol anywhere on your person?" He replied looking her up and down.

"Well I'm from the ... uh..." she paused as she thought of all the countries she had ever heard of and quickly came up with one that had been her favorites in the fan fiction she read, it was her favorite types of weather, "the rain village." She said as she rushed the last part.

"Then where is your hitae?" he asked.

"Umm, oh I haven't gotten one yet." She said nodding her head.

"You're pretty old to still be in the academy."

"Umm...I'm...a...slow learner?" she said sheepishly, giving him a big smile.

"Enough!!! I know that if you were as old as you are and had yet to pass the academy they would kick you out now where are you from?" he said slamming her up against the tree again.

"I don't know alright," she said grimacing as her head hit the tree again, "I woke up here in the forest this morning. All I know is that I am not from around here."

"I still don't believe you." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Well get used to it, cause that is the truth." She snarled in his face, and then paled when she realized who she had just said that to. He didn't seem to care.

When he remained silent just staring at her she finally spoke again.

"Sorry, but I don't have a home to go home to really even if I did know where it was." She lowered her head as she remembered her parents and the full force that she may never see them again hit her and she started to sniffle. Just because she never saw her parents didn't mean that she didn't love them.

Itachi lowered her to the ground when she started to sniffle, and she landed on her knees on the ground, her bangs hiding her face from him. Even though she was sniffling she never let it go past that to crying and she never let a single tear fall.

She had promised herself that she would never cry, it was demeaning in her eyes and to cry in front of someone else meant weakness, that's what she had learned as she grew up.

When she got her emotions under control she looked back up at Itachi. He turned and went to the edge of the clearing stopping before disappearing into the foliage. Without turning he said to her I a demanding voice to follow him. She followed without question and they disappeared in the trees.

End chapter 1

Author note – I should have the next out within the next few days that is if I ever finish these books for school I swear the teachers always assign the lamest books for summer reading, anyway again it should be out in the next few days Ja ne ;p


	2. Author Note sorry

AUTHOR NOTE

SORRY I have been on internet restriction and have just now gotten back on I hope to start writing again soon and will have the next chapter out soon any ideas are welcome ja ne;p


End file.
